


I Like You, May I Help?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: An idea comes to her mind as Thirteen listened to House's rambling about the patient and Cuddy.





	I Like You, May I Help?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).



> I'm sorry that the fic isn't longer, but I hope that you enjoy it all the same. :)
> 
> The scenes in this little fic and its pairing is one that I have plans on returning to in a longer piece

When House first mentions that Cuddy is thinking about adopting the child and rambling on about how it takes two people to be married for there to be official approval for the adoption to go through, it doesn't take long for an idea to form in her mind.

She's always admired Cuddy for continually putting up with House's antics and maybe even has just a little bit of a crush on the older woman. It wasn't unusual to her.

Cuddy was brilliant and very, very beautiful. And the woman could be quite scary when she wanted to be; which was exhilarating. There was also an intoxicating warmth that filled her mind whenever she thought about Lisa Cuddy.

As the differential discussion about their newest patient concluded with their pagers going off, Thirteen stands up quickly, her mind whirling with ideas, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her back.

*

The door of her office opens quietly, but Cuddy doesn't look up from the open file on her desk as her mouth opens with a reflexive response.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no, House."

For a few moments, only startled silence follows her answer before her visitor speaks up.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Blinking rapidly to cover her surprise at the sound of Dr. Hadley's voice, Cuddy looks up from the folder on her desk and looks at the younger woman. It certainly startled her a little to see her instead of House standing near the door of her office. Slowly, she closes the open folder to give her her full attention.

"Dr. Hadley, what I can do for you? Whatever House said –"

"I'm not here about, House. Not really. I heard that you were running into some problems with Rachel's adoption and wanted to volunteer to help if possible," Hadley said, cutting her off as she moved closer to the desk. "Even have an idea."

"Tell me."

"Well..."

Neither of them looks down to see that their fingers have lightly curled around each other.

 

Months later: 

That morning, Cuddy wakes up with a small smile on her face as she turns her head slightly to watch Remy sleep. The sun soaks her with its glow and golden glitter, making them look even more beautiful than she already was if that was somehow possible.

Scooting over slightly, she sits up to watch her dream before looking around the bedroom they share now. She spies one of Remy's shirts and one of her shorts pulling them on before leaving the bed, then pads softly out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

A few moments later, she comes back to the bedroom a few minutes later with two cups of warm coffee and hands one of them off to her tired partner as she sits up with a soft yawn. Remy softly smiles her thanks before she puts down the warm coffee cup and squeezes Cuddy's hand gently as Rachel coos sleepily from her cradle in the corner of their room; Cuddy gently kisses the top of her hand with a soft laugh.

"Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
